The web is a source of a vast amount of information made available by any number of providers. As one example, news providers that make news available in print, television and radio form at various levels, e.g., local, national and international levels, may make such news available via the web, e.g., the provider's web site. It is clear that other forms of information are also available via the web, and that more and more information will become available via the web over time.
Rather than visiting one or more specific web sites, a user typically performs a search of the web using a search engine to find information online via the web. A search engine provides a mechanism that allows a user to search for information using search criteria, e.g., key words or phrases. A search engine typically identifies multiple items of information, selects some number of the identified items using one or more criteria, e.g., relevance, and presents the selected items to the user. In many cases, the selected items are presented to the user in an order based on a ranking associated with each item, where the ranking can be based on the same or different criteria used to select the items.